


The Doctor And I

by feedourjewelrytothesea



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Rose is Married, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedourjewelrytothesea/pseuds/feedourjewelrytothesea
Summary: Rose Tyler is married and happy. There's nothing holding her back, until a certain someone from her past visits her. (NO BETA SO IT'S MEH)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hilo! This is my first fic! I also posted it on fanfiction.net, and you can read the first three chapters in one here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13024352/1/The-Doctor-and-I (because I had no idea what the heck I was doing :))

She liked him, and he loved her. It was quite simple. They met at a business convention (in Cardiff) and he asked her out for coffee. They hit it off. He liked her accent, she liked his practicality. Fast forward three years, Elliot Smith was proposing to Rose Tyler. Their wedding was a simple reception with few guests; opposed to their lavish life at home. After their honeymoon, they decided to settle down in London. He loved her that much. He wanted children, but she just couldn't. Not that she couldn't, but she couldn't bear to have kids with a man who hadn't captured her heart like the Doctor had. They decided no children, because he loved her too much to force her into something.  
On more than one occasion, he asked her why.  
Why what?  
Why don't you want children?  
I just- something from my past is holding me back.   
Are you in love with someone else?  
What? No- I- it's just that I was hurt before by someone who I thought loved me.   
Oh. I'm sorry.  
No, no, it's fine.  
And there the conversation would end.  
And there were the conversations with her parents.   
Jackie would always playfully nag her about how she wanted grandchildren, she was getting old, there was no time to waste.   
Pete would occasionally awkwardly bring it up in conversation (per Jackie's request, as Rose easily figured).  
And then there was Mickey- really the only one who kind of got it.  
Blimey, Rose, I'm sorry he's not the Doctor but you kinda did pledge to him to be his wife and all. You know the Doctor's gone and he's not coming back. Just let it go, okay? Take this from a friend.   
She worked with Jack at Torchwood, and was practically best mates with his team.   
Another year into their marriage, she had almost been able to let go of the Doctor. Rose was a little less opposed to having a tiny little half her, half Elliot human bursting out of her womanhole.   
She told him she was ready.   
The first time they tried it didn't work. Passionate, but no child came. The second time yielded nothing but a dull ache in her stomach. Then, the third time, as a naked, sweating Rose closed her eyes to go to sleep, she heard a familiar wheezing noise she hadn't heard in years. She jerked awake.  
Elliot stirred next to her. She carefully eased out of bed, got dressed, and tiptoed to the window.   
A blue police box stood in her yard.  
Almost immediately after seeing it, she felt the old girl's warm presence enter her mind.  
Oh, I've missed you, she thought, grinning, and without giving a second glance to her sleeping husband, she crept downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is suspicious as to if the man at her door is the Doctor or not

No sooner than she had gotten downstairs, there came a knock at the door. She placed a hand on the doorknob, and memories came rushing back. Fighting the Autons when she first met him, meeting a Dalek, his regeneration, the shock of familiarity when she saw his new self, and all the other wonderful things until he had left her- and she had let him. He failed to realize that his clone would not only have a human lifespan, but also have same human susceptibility to disease. Having being only born the day of the fight, he hadn't been properly exposed before. He was put in the hospital not a month after, and died soon later. Rose's heart was broken again. Eventually, after meeting Elliot, she gave her heart the chance to heal again.   
Now, hearing the TARDIS' noise, she wasn't sure if she wanted to open the door. What if her heart shattered again, what if she was disappointed?  
"I can tell you're there," his voice said from the other side.  
Her heart exploded inside her chest.   
It was him.  
"Yeah, you. You have void stuff all over you."  
Then she could hear the beeping of some thingamajig the Doctor had put together, apparently to sense void stuff.   
"Something's torn another hole in the fabric of reality and you've been to my Earth. I can feel it. I also know you're not my Rose, Mickey, Jackie, anyone because you know what else this tells me? You're alien."  
Rose couldn't breathe.   
"So either you let me in, or we do this the hard way. The good thing about this generation is these door have metal inner workings. And the only thing my sonic screwdriver doesn't work on is wood. So open up, or I'll-"  
He was cut off by Rose flinging the door open.  
"That's better. Now tell me wh-" he stopped, gaping.   
"...Rose?"  
"Doctor?"  
"What?"  
Rose covered her mouth. "Oh my god. It's really you."  
"How- where's John?"  
Rose's face hardened.  
"He died."  
"What?"  
"Improper exposure to disease."  
"Oh, I'm an idiot."  
"Yes you are."  
Rose giggled a little bit, and the Doctor smiled. She melted.   
He opened his arms wide, and she hugged him back.   
He rested his chin on her head, a melancholy look settling on his face.  
"Oh, I've missed you so much."  
"Me too, Doctor. By the way, what in God's name are you doing here?"  
"I might ask you the same."  
"I live here."  
"Right. What's with the sex hair?"  
"DOCTOR!"  
He glanced to her hand.   
"You're- married?"   
"Yeah. American bloke named Elliot Smith, he's a businessman."  
"Explains the sex hair."  
"Stop it!"  
"What do you do?"  
"Work at Torchwood, with Jack and his crew. He's quite the leader."  
"Haven't seen Jack in a while."  
"Is he still the pansexual player we know him as?"  
"Oh yes!"  
They fell into silence.   
"Er- would you like a cuppa?"  
The Doctor grinned. He grabbed Rose by the arm and dragged her outside.  
"I think it's time we went somewhere."  
"Doctor, wait."  
"What's wrong?"  
"The thing is- I'm married, I've built a life here for the past five years or so. I can't just leave it for you. I'd love to, but I can't leave everyone again."  
"Nothing stopped you last time."  
"I didn't make a commitment last time. Mickey was someone I felt I could leave behind because I didn't need him, I was young and selfish. But now- I'm married, Doctor. I need time to think."  
He was silent.  
"I'll come back in three days, and you can decide then. You have my cell number if you- you know, need something, alright?" He fidgeted, uncomfortable.  
"Sounds good," Rose said, giving him one of her tongue in teeth smiles. He climbed back in the TARDIS, and set the coordinates to three days ahead. He placed his hand on the lever when an alert appeared.  
Sorry, Rose, but I have to take care of this.  
He pushed in the new coordinates and took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose discovers a little something related to someone from her past (not vague at allllll)

For the next three days, Rose expected to be distracted as hell. She considered talking to Jack- but she already knew what his answer would be. She could imagine.  
C'mon, Rose! Go with him. You should do what makes you happy, and this makes you happy. I've seen the way you look at him. I know you love him and love can't just die even though it's been five years. Screw your husband. I wanna see little Rose-Doctor babies walking around.  
She smiled a little, then deciding she would never get sleep that night, decided to make herself a cuppa and watch telly for the rest of the night.  
The familiar face of the reporter appeared on the screen.  
"Breaking news tonight, after four murders on the same night around the city, a man has fessed up to them. James Stone, a man in his mid twenties-"  
Rose choked on her tea.  
Jimmy's a serial killer? She had dropped out of school to be with him, and that hadn't gone well for her.  
"Mr. Stone is now in custody, having appeared at a police station and plead guilty to all charges."The next morning, Elliot found her passed out on the couch with her empty teacup still clutched in her hand and the telly still blaring.  
He woke her, and she rubbed her eyes and sat up.  
"What time is it?" she asked, bleary eyed.  
"Time for me to go. Want me to get you some coffee?"  
(I'd love some but I want you to leave)  
"Nah. I'll grab some later."  
"Alright. Bye, love you."  
"Love you too."  
(Not really)  
As he shut the door, Rose let out a sigh. She turned her eyes back to the screen.  
"Breaking news again today, there have been three more murders. James Stone is one of the victims. Found painted on the wall, in what appears to be blood, is the word innocent. (Warning- disturbing images ahead)  
"Hi, I'm Ralph Johnson. I'm here at the cell James 'Jimmy' Stone was found dead in at approximately three in the morning. Prison guards are now being questioned for either lack of security or the possibility that one is a murderer. The word 'innocent' was written on the wall closest to Stone, leading us to think that Stone was forced to confess."  
Jimmy's headshot was displayed, and Rose was utterly shocked. It looked nothing like him.  
"Our two other victims have no obvious connection to Mr. Stone. Claire and Colin Hammond were twin siblings, and were both found dead from puncture wounds this morning, also at three am. They were found under a tree, a branch through their necks. All three victims had shown signs of being dead for at least two hours, so officials are considering the fact that this could be a group committing unrelated chain murders."  
Rose clicked off the telly.  
"Oh, this is so not just a murder, isn't it."  
She got dressed, grabbed her cell and her bag, and drove off to Torchwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm hungry


End file.
